The Other Life
by CReepZ
Summary: Molly gets abused at home and Kevin sees the sadness in her eyes and goes to help her
1. Perfect Life Turned Bad




	2. Depression

**Perfect Life Turned Bad:**

**2005**

**Molly was nine years old**

**She had a perfect life with a wonderful mother and her very happy father**

**Her dad got a new house in Los Angeles and they were very happy because they wanted to live there all their life **

**They had a perfect life until August 12th 2010 **

**2010 **

**Molly was fourteen years old**

**Molly was in her room crying because her parents were arguing again **

**Molly heard her mom shout and shut a door **

**Molly came down stairs and saw her dad punching a picture frame **

**Molly: Dad where's mom **

**Dad: She's gonna be gone for a while **

**Dad: Its time for bed **

**Molly: Okay good night dad**

**Dad: Good night sweetie **

**3 years later**

**Molly's dad started drinking a lot **

**He abused Molly whenever something happens **

**Molly joined the Perfs she always plans band practice after for as long as possible but her ends up attacking her when she comes home later**

**Molly came home late one night**

**Molly slowly opened the front door **

**She slowly walked up the stairs **

**She walked to her room**

**Molly: Wow I made it without dad getting me or anything**

**Molly opened the door to her room and saw her dad **

**Dad: Where were you today after school**

**Molly: I was doing Perf practice**

**Dad: Stop lying **

**Molly's dad slapped her with his belt **

**Molly was trying to stop crying **

**Dad: Shut up and go to bed**

**Molly was trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes **


	3. The Move in

**Perfect Life Turned Bad:**

**2005**

**Molly was nine years old**

**She had a perfect life with a wonderful mother and her very happy father**

**Her dad got a new house in Los Angeles and they were very happy because they wanted to live there all their life **

**They had a perfect life until August 12th 2010 **

**2010 **

**Molly was fourteen years old**

**Molly was in her room crying because her parents were arguing again **

**Molly heard her mom shout and shut a door **

**Molly came down stairs and saw her dad punching a picture frame **

**Molly: Dad where's mom **

**Dad: She's gonna be gone for a while **

**Dad: Its time for bed **

**Molly: Okay good night dad**

**Dad: Good night sweetie **

**3 years later**

**Molly's dad started drinking a lot **

**He abused Molly whenever something happens **

**Molly joined the Perfs she always plans band practice after for as long as possible but her ends up attacking her when she comes home later**

**Molly came home late one night**

**Molly slowly opened the front door **

**She slowly walked up the stairs **

**She walked to her room**

**Molly: Wow I made it without dad getting me or anything**

**Molly opened the door to her room and saw her dad **

**Dad: Where were you today after school**

**Molly: I was doing Perf practice**

**Dad: Stop lying **

**Molly's dad slapped her with his belt **

**Molly was trying to stop crying **

**Dad: Shut up and go to bed**

**Molly was trying to stop the tears from falling from her eyes**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Depression:<strong>

**Molly woke up she had a black eye **

**Molly had to use make up to hide her black eye **

**Molly: I'm so tired of this I wish I could just leave but that will never happen**

**Molly POV **

**I saw the Perfs waiting for me down stairs **

**I drove them to school and no one noticed my bruise **

**I arrived at school and guest who I saw there, Kacey's terrible band Gravity 5**

**I walked up to them and Grace shouted out hey to Nelson, why would she like him **

**Molly: Hi the terrible band**

**Kacey: Argh what do you want Molly**

**Molly: What I can't say hi**

**Zander: Your always mean to us can't you just leave us alone for one day **

**Nelson: Hi Grace **

**Grace: Hi Nelson **

**Kevin saw something around Molly's eye**

**Kevin: Hey what's that around you eye **

**Molly: Its make up**

**Kevin: No I see something black around your eye**

**Perf: What are you talking about **

**Molly ran of to the girls bathroom **

**Molly: How did Kevin notice my black eye **

**Molly: No one noticed it but how did he **

**Molly heard the door open but it wasn't the Perfs it was Kevin**

**Molly: What are you doing here **

**Kevin: I just want to say sorry for embarrassing you in front of the Perfs**

**Molly: How did you see the black eye no one else noticed it **

**Kevin: I know you get abused at home **

**Molly: What how **

**Kevin: I live two doors away from you and I hear you scream from where I live**

**Molly: Don't tell anyone**

**Kevin: I won't **

**Molly: I just wish I can live somewhere else **

**Kevin: I got a place **

**Molly: No I ain't gonna live with you**

**Kevin: No there's an apartment building across the road from my house and no one lives in on of the apartment **

**Molly: I don't want to live on my own **

**Kevin: Erm I could come and check on you from time to time **

**Molly: But what if my dad notice I gone **

**Kevin: Just use an excuse **


End file.
